Digital Rangers
by Digimon Forever
Summary: -CANCELED/REMOVED SOON- Five animal souls have chosen five young adults and they band together to battle lone invading Digimon around Earth, or in some cases, defend them and shelter them against humanity.


Soundless footsteps stepped on the biological floor in the dark. A shadowy figure stopped in front of one of the biological walls, and rubbed his neck.

"A cup of cool apple juice please." The figure requested.

The voice was firm and a little deep, but it was nonetheless gentle and quiet. A soft green light flashed in an opening of the wall the figure was standing in front of, and a green cup of cool apple juice had appeared. The figure's eyes winced and closed slightly once it felt the biological lights being turned on. The figure grabbed the cup of apple juice and walked towards a biological table. With the lights on, the figure was clearly seen and he wasn't alone.

"What are you doing up at such a late hour Shehab?" A voice asked.

The voice was a little deep, but it was feminine and gentle. The green glass of apple juice was put down on the circular biological table. Relaxing on the biological cushion chair near the biological table was a 21 young man. He had dark brown eyes with a trimmed dark brown mustache, with side-burns, and a small beard on his chin. His hair was dark brown and smooth, almost reaching his shoulders. He was barefoot, wearing a cape that was black as the night.

The cape was made of owl feathers, with green tips at the end of them all. He also wore a green shirt with his lion soul in black, outline in the center front, with his crest of myths in black small on his shoulders. His belt was green around his waist, as well as his shorts that also had pockets in it. He currently wasn't wearing any gloves.

"Salam Johara. Too preoccupied also?" Shehab questioned in his firm and gentle voice.

The young woman sighed, nodding her head. She lowered her arms. She was wearing an Islamic dark blue hijab, which covered her hair and a lot of her face. She was also barefooted, wearing a dark blue wide dress covering her curves and all of her body, except for her bare hands. She was the same age as Shehab, but Shehab was several months older than her. Johara had a light blue outline of a snow leopard's head on dress, which would be near her stomach.

"Wanna join me?" Shehab inquired, smiling.

"I could have something to drink." Johara nodded, heading towards the opening that Shehab stood in front before...

* * *

_Wake into an animal soul - Have the warmth overwhelm you - Never release such feeling - Feel the tension - Keep alert - Jump ready into primal senses - Harness the Domestic Soul - Tame the Wild Soul - Harness the Soul - Search your eyes - Never let fear cross them - You are one of a kind - Be true to your soul - Take only your need - Rise from a falling species_

_In the Name of Allah, the Most Gracious, the Most Merciful_

_Digital Rangers: Revised_

**By Scentomon**

Episode 1: '**Mercenary Rangers**'

"Cup of cold sprite." Johara requested.

The same soft green flash appeared and quickly vanished, leaving a cup of cold sprite in its wake. Johara took her drink and joined Shehab on a cushion chair nearby him.

"Am I at the right party?" A young innocent feminine voice asked.

Both Johara and Shehab turned towards the entrance to the cudilas, which was their term for room or chamber. Both smiled.

"Candice." Johara greeted.

"I see I'm not the only one awake." Candice stated, winking once with her right eye.

Candice Starshine was a sweet teen, aged 17. She wasn't wearing Islamic attire since she was Native American, as she was wearing a Native American girl dress with pink around it. Candice had remarkable green eyes with long smooth black hair in a ponytail. She was also barefoot, and a light pink outline of an eagle was on her dress. She wore a pink bead necklace around her neck. Candice quickly joined Johara and Shehab at the circular biological table.

"... I'm not hungry. I just want company." Candice explained, noticing Shehab's odd stare.

Shehab nodded and took a sip of his apple juice.

"Are we having a night meeting?" A rough voice asked.

Candice nearly jumped off of her cushion chair from being startled by his voice. Seventorz smiled his sweet and adorable smile. Seventorz had short smooth black hair and was slightly fat. He had black eyes and he was only wearing red sports pants. He was a few years older than both Johara and Shehab being the eldest in their little mercenary group.

"Where's Nasser ?" Shehab asked.

Seventorz scratched the back of his head, and then shrugged.

"The last I saw of him was before coming here a few moments ago, and he was out in deep sleep." The Malaysian replied.

"So it'll only be the four of us tonight then, eh?" Candice questioned.

"What are you three doing up so late anyway?" Seventorz asked, folding his arms.

"Couldn't sleep." Shehab and Johara remarked in unison.

Both chuckled slightly at their combined reply. The Malaysian eyed Candice. Candice shrugged.

"I'm not tired anyways, so I decided to stay up and see what these two are up to." Candice replied.

Seventorz nodded. He noticed Shehab and Johara having a drink of some sort. Seventorz rubbed his chin and went over to the food processor, which was the opening in the wall that both Shehab and Johara stood in front of before. Seventorz asked for a Malaysian dish and a soft green flash appeared and quickly vanished, leaving a dish of what Seventorz asked for in its wake.

"You never get tired of your native food, do you?" Shehab questioned, noticing what Seventorz got for himself when Seventorz joined the other three.

Seventorz made a clicking noise with his tongue, staring at Shehab.

"You know me!" Seventorz exclaimed.

Shehab giggled, "I sure do friend."

Seventorz had some of his Malaysian dish and he smiled.

"Always hits the spot... This reminds me of my mother's cooking..." Seventorz remarked thoughtfully, purposefully avoiding using Malaysian terms so his friends would understand him.

"We've been around you long enough to understand some Malay Seventorz." Johara assured.

Seventorz chuckled, "yeah right... I won't fall for that twice. Shehab said it the first time, and once I started using my mother language around you all, you all gave me odd questioning looks. Not going to happen until you all, including Nasser , learn some Malay."

"Maybe you could teach us." Candice suggested.

"I tried..." Seventorz paused, eyeing Shehab, who lowered his own eyes. "But the infamous captain just refuses to learn."

"Refuses to learn, or doesn't listen?" Johara inquired.

Seventorz was quiet for awhile, as he had stopped eating, and he was folding his arms, leaning back into the cushion chair.

"... Both... But more towards refusing to learn... at least learning directly from others, as in schooling." Seventorz replied.

"At first I enjoyed school, but then I turned to disliking it." Shehab stated.

"Speaking of schooling... when can we get back to it?" Candice asked.

"With what we can do Candice? Please! The humans aren't ready for Digimon." Seventorz retorted.

"Even though Digimon has been known to humans for almost a decade now, they still refuse that it exists, even when we harnessed those first few times... Remember?" Shehab asked.

The three nodded quietly.

"I can't wait to harness into my domestic soul again." Candice remarked dreamily.

"None of us can." Johara agreed quietly.

"You were in some deep trouble back then." Shehab reminded, staring at Johara.

Johara mentally growled.

"After what they had done with my parents, I'm pretty content that I can get my revenge... even though that first time was a little over the top, I have to admit." Johara admitted...

* * *

"Stop!" A soldier yelled.

A 16-year-old Johara was running down the streets in Jerusalem , when she quickly stopped and took a turn to her right, entering an alley. The few soldiers following her stopped at the alley's entrance and stared inside, noticing that nobody was in their sight in the alley. With nobody there, the soldiers continued on with their search. Hearing them leave from behind the only dumpster in the alley, Johara was seated, panting. She momentarily glanced up at the sky.

"Oh Allah. Alhamdullah." Johara whispered.

Johara slowly got back onto her feet, with them shaking in fear. Johara tried to control their shaking, but failed, so she ignored and carefully left the alley. But once she was out many soldiers in the vicinity spotted her and yelled at her to freeze, among many other things, as a few slowly and carefully approached her, with their weapons aimed at her. Seeing something looming through Johara made the soldiers that were approaching her stop, and a chill went down every soldier's spine.

At least every soldier that saw it. It was odd, but when Johara looked in one direction, the figure looming through her looked in the same direction, and when Johara looked somewhere else, the figure through her also changed where it was staring to the same place Johara was staring, and both changed where they were looking at the same time. Reluctantly, the soldiers that were approaching her slowly started walking backwards, with the other soldiers moving away from her.

Confused, but nonetheless happy, Johara blinked, with a broad smile on her sweet face. It was obvious that Johara didn't see the figure looming through her. Out of fright, one careless soldier fired his weapon at Johara. Johara gasped, and closed her eyes. But the bullet never reached her, because when she opened her eyes, there were so many differences. For one thing, Johara noticed that she had grown and that she was larger. Soldiers around her were dropping their weapons.

And they were fleeing from her. Johara decided against letting them escape and jumped at a nearest one, momentarily surprised at her own agility and strength, also some extra differences. She slashed the soldier's back with her claws deeply and the soldier fell onto his face onto the ground, dead, with his uniform torn and his skin deeply cut, with blood making a small puddle around him. She landed unharmed near the dead soldier and glanced around her.

No living soul was in her sight, as she appeared the only one to be around. That suited her just fine. She was about to walk away from the scene when she suddenly heard a loud howl, too strong to be a wolf's, at least a normal wolf. Johara scanned the area and saw something moving from behind her, in the opposite side. With a fearsome growl, Johara swung her tail around, effectively slamming it into something.

Johara turned around and saw a large grey wolf with blue and black strips around its body. It was much larger than any other wolf, and Johara was certain that the howl came from it. The wolf slowly got back up on its paws shakily after being slammed into a wall, almost destroying it.

"What do you want?" Johara demanded, with her feminine tune yet unfamiliar tune.

Her own voice momentarily surprised her, and she glanced at some nearby shops, which had glasses on them. She glanced at her own reflection, and was startled for a few moments. From what she could see, she seemed to be some sort of leopard, abnormally large for a normal leopard.

"You're out of control." A deep rough voice replied.

Johara turned towards the wolf, and knew it was the one that spoke. With shaking paws, the wolf slowly and cautiously approached Johara.

"Out of control?" Johara asked. "I'll show you out of control!"

Johara lunged at the wolf, and the wolf was quickly enough to duck its body. As a leopard, Johara landed unharmed on her four paws, and she quickly turned around to face the wolf.

"You're not alone in this." The wolf informed.

Johara blinked, "not alone in what?"

"Being a domestic animal soul. So far, you're the third." The wolf explained.

"Third... Who are the first two?! And what the heck am I?!" Johara exclaimed.

"As far as I know, I'm the first and the second is somewhere around here. You're the domestic soul of the snow leopard, in its physical form at least. That's how simple I can put it." The wolf replied.

"Snow Leopard?" Johara muttered.

"We can help each other." The wolf offered.

"I don't need any help, especially not from a wolf!" Johara growled, charging at the wolf.

"The name's Zotamon and you do need it!" The wolf exclaimed.

A blast between Johara and Zotamon forced Johara to stop, while Zotamon grinned.

"The second domestic soul." Zotamon remarked.

Johara blinked, and glanced upwards, just in time to see a biped lion falling down and landing unharmed in front of both of them to their side.

"Name's Aimermon." The lion greeted.

The three heard some voices and they glanced towards the direction they heard the voices from, and some people, not soldiers, were approaching them cautiously and talking quietly amongst themselves.

"What do you two say we get outta here?" Aimermon inquired.

"I'm up for that. What about you?" Zotamon asked, eyeing Johara.

"Count me in. I don't know what'll happen if I stay around and it seems you two know what you're doing." Johara replied.

Aimermon nodded, "good."

He ran in the opposite direction of the approaching crowd.

"Does he always do that?" Johara asked.

"As far as I know." Zotamon nodded. "Let's go."

Zotamon and Johara quickly chased after Aimermon, losing the crowd...

* * *

"That's the first time Flowmon was born." Johara smiled.

"That swing from your tail really did a number on me." Seventorz complained.

Johara laughed, "Good."

"Later on when we were alone we gave her the univice that's hers." Seventorz reminded.

Johara blinked, "I left that in my and Candice's cudilas."

"It doesn't matter; I have mine with me." Candice cheerfully assured.

"Same here. I'm equipped with mine." Shehab remarked, gently patting one of his pants' side pockets.

"Has Seventorz always been shirtless?" Candice inquired, staring at Seventorz chest and stomach.

"Now you've noticed?" Seventorz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've noticed before, but I was afraid of saying anything." Candice replied.

Seventorz chuckled.

"Well, I've never seen Seventorz wear a shirt myself." Shehab noted.

"I have worn shirts; I wasn't always topless. I just decided that since Islam allows guys to be in public shirtless, I'd do it, and being able to harness to Zotamon made the decision much easier. I stopped wearing shirts from since after my first soul harness." Seventorz explained.

"You've definitely been given glances." Johara noted.

Seventorz shrugged, "I have, and that's true. Countless glances because I'm shirtless. Since I stopped wearing shirts, wherever I go, I always get glances, far too much that I've gotten used to it. I decided to let people think what they think; it won't matter to me."

"When was the first time you harnessed Shehab?" Johara questioned, eyeing Shehab.

Shehab had long finished his apple juice, as he had drunk it through the conversation. Shehab sighed.

"If I'm going to recall that memory, I'll also mention meeting Seventorz for the first time... if you don't mind." Shehab decided, eyeing Seventorz.

Seventorz shrugged, "I'd like to recall some stuff to after you finish, so I don't mind."

* * *

A few months before Johara harnessed, it was a cool night, as the wind blew gently through the streets. It was still early during the night; so many stores on the sidewalk were still open, with their lights on. People were still active during the night, and they walked pass the teen without any glances. Wearing his eyeglasses, and with his hands in his pants pockets, Shehab was away from his home. He had no clue that this night would change his life forever.

Cars passed by him on the nearby street. He had told his mother that he was leaving the house, and even though she had objected, he was able to persuade her to let him leave, assuring her that he would be back in a few hours, but he was so wrong. It happened too fast, but Shehab was in his thoughts and not paying attention to anything, when he suddenly felt a jolt of alarm. He was snapped out of his thoughts, and he stopped walking.

Shehab glanced around in alarm, searching for what had alarmed him. Noticing a speeding car behind him, Shehab sensed from it danger. Shehab didn't know what was dangerous from that car, but he was sure the danger was from it. At first Shehab was reluctant, but he quickly got over that and he rushed into the street, careful of not letting any other cars hit him.

The cars honked when he passed in front of them, but he was unharmed when he stopped in front of the speeding car's way. The car honked, and Shehab was shaking in fear. Yet, he refused to move; more than ever sure of the danger from the car heading towards him. Shehab braced himself and closed his eyes, with his hands still in his pockets.

"Bismillah." Shehab whispered.

Though the car could've stopped long before it reached him, there was a reason why it didn't, as it slammed into Shehab. Shehab slammed onto the hood of the car, and he was thrown into the air. His eyeglasses fell to the street, and the next thing that happened was while Shehab was in midair, he changed, drastically. His whole body glowed intense light green, and something covered up his entire body.

Afterwards, while still in midair, after whatever covered him 'wilted', Shehab noticed that he wasn't human anymore, and sensing the danger from the car that hit him more than over, Shehab swiftly landed on the roof, holding on. He smashed his paw into the driver's seat, and took the driver out. Fortunately there was only the driver in the car. Holding the driver in one paw, Shehab moved towards the hood of the car, with other cars nearby.

He quickly changed his mind, and jumped from one car roof to the next, until he got to the sidewalk and letting the driver safely down. With the driver safe, Shehab rushed back into the street to catch up with the car. It took a bit longer than he thought, but with his enhanced senses, he was able to catch up. The car had stopped a few moments after Shehab had reached it and when other cars saw it stop in the middle of the street, they avoided it.

A few moments after it had stopped, and with Shehab still on its roof, with no other cars in danger, a huge explosion blew Shehab towards the sky, and the car was the only thing destroyed in the street, besides the infrastructure. In midair, Shehab saw the flames of the car, and a big commotion happening near it. He was surprised that he had survived the explosion, and he understood that the danger he sensed was the explosives in the car.

Apparently the drive had a destination in his mind, and if he had stopped for long enough, it would have exploded with him in it, and before he reached his intended target. Fatefully though, with no driver, the car eventually stopped itself. Shehab landed nearby unharmed in the street, and he noticed most of the people, if not all, were staring at him. He ignored their stares, and took off, away from the place...

* * *

The car that exploded quickly hit the media, and news of an abnormally large lion being sighted was everywhere. A few days had passed since that even that changed Shehab's life. He knew he couldn't go home now, even though he started missing his mother. He had a special place to stay, and he didn't know how long he would stay in the small cave, but he stayed there anyway. When he was out of everyone's sight, he turned back to human again and got himself some food.

He was carrying money with him because he knew he needed food for he was going to stay away longer than he had thought. Shehab found his special small cave on in an artificial valley and settled himself in it. The night was closing in, and Shehab knew he had to get some rest. After having some food to eat, he was tired from his whole slight adventure and closed his eyes, sleeping the rest of the night away. The night swiftly passed with him sleeping through it.

Shehab woke up the next morning, only to see a shepherd staring at him curiously.

"Assalamu Alaikum." Shehab greeted.

"Wa alaikum assalam." The shepherd replied. "_Matha taf'al huna?_"

"_Sa'abka huna kalilan. Sa'arhal kareeban._" Shehab replied.

The shepherd nodded, and went back to watching his cattle, leaving Shehab alone. The events of the previous night were still clear in his mind, and he checked his cellular, only to find he had several messed calls, mostly from his mother. Shehab took out a can of juice he had brought the night before and drunk it up. He opened up a bag of chips and ate it up. He put his trash away into one of his empty bags.

Even though he returned to human with nobody watching, Shehab was still careful, because he still didn't understand some of the things that had happened to him. Deciding to stay away with his food behind, Shehab took some of his snacks on put them in his pockets, while he put his cellular back into one of his jeans jacket pockets. Shehab climbed back up the hill and took a seat on the ground, with his back leaning towards the ground.

He took out his silver digital camera and looked at the screen. It was then that he noticed that his eyesight was normal, or maybe even better, and that his eyeglasses were probably smashed to pieces by now. Making sure, since he was near-sighted, Shehab glanced around him, looking at far places, and there was no blurriness. Shehab smiled, understanding that what happened the night before somehow cured his eyesight.

Shehab turned his digital camera around and took a photo of him. He put his digital camera away in one of his jeans jacket pockets, and he stood up on his feet. He walked over to the edge of the artificial valley and glanced down. The shepherd was watching over his herd of cattle, and at one point he glanced back up. Shehab smiled and waved a little. The shepherd nodded and went back to watching his cattle. Taking out his digital camera, Shehab took some more photos.

Once he decided he had taken enough photos, he put his digital camera away, and sat down on the ground, letting his legs spread down over the edge. Shehab remembered where another favorite place of his was, and it was actually his first favorite place. A place he called 'Rastin', even though that wasn't what it was really called. Relieved that he won't have to stay around with the shepherd being there, and deciding to return when it was nighttime, Shehab went to his small cave.

He gathered up his belongings and headed back up, leaving the area. While on his way to Rastin, his cellular rung a few times, and when Shehab checked it he saw that it was his mother. He rejected it the first few times, but when she kept calling, and Shehab understood why; he closed it, so that she won't bother him. He knew eventually though that his mother won't be satisfied until she saw him again, and that what Shehab was doing would make her more worried.

'This is for your own good. If I head back home, there's a good chance I'll tell her everything that happened last night. She might be understanding or not believe me, but either way, I won't take it. I'm sorry mom.' Shehab thought, when he closed his cellular.

Shehab eventually reached Rastin and went down to his favorite location where he relaxed, though keeping his eyes open. He wondered through his thoughts and was still aware of where he was. Several hours passed, and Shehab had taken more photos of himself where he was, and he also had drunk up another juice can. He took out one of his chocolate snacks, opened it up and started eating it. Shehab patiently waited throughout the day, for him to return to the small cave.

To him, it seemed long, and it was, with the time going slowly with him not be occupied. Since he closed his cellular, no one could bother him. Eventually night did start to fall, and Shehab took his belongings and left Rastin, heading back to his small cave. When he arrived, nobody was around as he expected, but a surprise was waiting for him when he glanced into the cave. A very familiar infant plant was awaiting him inside the small cave, and Shehab recognized it.

The plant was part of his creative mind, but yet there he was staring at it. Shehab slowly smiled and entered his small cave. He carefully took the infant plant, which he had called in his mind 'Biovesto'. He would've named it -and he did at first- 'Biolure', but he changed it to 'Biovesto' once he found out that something called 'Biolure' existed. Biovesto meant Biological Wish. The plant was smooth and soft to the touch. It was basically purple with some natural green spots around it.

The green spots was natural light that Biovesto sent out. The plant Shehab had was still an infant, and it only needed a DNA sample of a believer to grow and mature into whatever the believer wanted it to be. A blood drop would be enough for a DNA sample, but Shehab decided against doing it where he was. He carefully put the infant Biovesto into one of the bags he had with him. Shehab wasn't tired, but after having another chocolate snack, he drifted off to sleep...

* * *

"Assalamu Alaikum... Are you Shehab Jaacto?" A rough voice asked.

Shehab opened his eyes, and at first his eyesight was blurry, but he was able to make out a slightly fat person shirtless. Shehab closed his eyes again and rubbed them while they were closed. He opened his eyes again after he rubbed them. The person was clear to him now and he was shirtless, with black hair and black eyes.

"Wa alaikum assalam. I am him... Who are you?" Shehab asked.

"I'm Seventorz Sherwood. It's a pleasure meeting you. Sherwood is my real family name, but Seventorz isn't my real first name." Seventorz greeted.

"... What do you want?" Shehab asked.

"Can we go some place better to talk?" Seventorz requested.

Shehab blinked, "sure." He nodded.

Shehab gathered up all his belongings once more, and left the small cave. Shehab started walking away until he stopped and gestured for Seventorz to follow him. Without hesitance, Seventorz joined him, and Shehab took both of them to Rastin. Shehab noticed the numerous stares Seventorz received while they were both heading towards Rastin. He also noticed that Seventorz was used to them and he just ignored the stares.

The two reached Rastin without any trouble. Shehab stopped and turned to face Seventorz, who was glancing around Rastin from where he was.

"This is a nice place." Seventorz stated, gently nodding his head.

"... Yeah well. I name it Rastin, but that isn't its real name. Rastin is my own made-up name for it. What is it that you want to talk about?" Shehab questioned.

"Uh... yes." Seventorz remembered. "It's a serious subject. Do you think you're ready to hear me out?"

Shehab narrowed an eyebrow, "yes."

Seventorz went over to a rugged stone wall and sat down. Shehab joined him, after putting his belongings near him.

"Your animal domestic soul awakened last night." Seventorz stated.

Shehab blinked, "what's that?" He asked.

"An animal domestic soul is the first level of Dowitari. Dowitari stands for Domestic; Wild; Tamed, and Horizon. They are all levels that one who has an animal soul could evolve to." Seventorz explained.

"Evolve? Like in Digimon?" Shehab questioned.

Seventorz smiled, "not only like in Digimon, but exactly like in Digimon. From what I have understood so far about them is that the animal souls are actually powerful Digimon souls from the Digital World. I don't know their history though, and all of what I've come up with so far is all just a theory of mine."

"So I'm a lion?" Shehab inquired.

"Not any lion; but the animal soul of the lion and it resides in you. I know it has awakened recently. I have an animal soul residing in me too and it's the animal soul of the wolf." Seventorz informed.

"... There are so many questions I want to ask you... How long has it been since your animal soul awakened in you?" Shehab asked.

"Seven months. I could've approached you earlier, but I decided on this day precisely because seven months ago on this day I first harnessed into Zotamon." Seventorz explained.

"Are there others like us?" Shehab asked.

"Probably, and we're going to find out sooner or later." Seventorz replied.

Shehab thought of taking a few digital photos of Seventorz and himself. He took out his digital camera and Seventorz glanced at it. He chuckled.

"If you want to take photos of us, then I'm all fine with it." Seventorz assured.

"One last thing... Have you left behind any loved ones?" Shehab asked, staring Seventorz in the eyes.

Seventorz lowered his eyes, "yes. But since I am able to become Zotamon now I had decided to leave Malaysia and search for others like me. You're the first I encountered."

Shehab stood up and moved in front of Seventorz. Shehab took a few photos of Seventorz and of both of them in Rastin. Once he was done, he put his digital camera away.

"You'll need this to help you. I invented it and it helps me in more ways than I could think of." Seventorz informed, holding out some small circular device.

"Is it like a digivice to allow us to change into our domestic soul?" Shehab asked.

Seventorz nodded, "that and a lot more. Take it; it's yours. I've made others besides mine and yours. I call them 'Univices', and the correct term is 'harness' not 'change' or 'evolve'. We 'harness' into our domestic soul."

"I get it." Shehab nodded, taking his univice from Seventorz's extended hand.

It had two rims: one inner rim and one outer rim. The inner rim was green, while the outer was black. There seemed to be some green translucent jewel at the center, probably acting as a screen of some sort.

"Attach it to your right palm... Like this." Seventorz remarked, showing Shehab the back of his right palm.

Connected to the back of his right palm was a device similar to Shehab's and the only difference was the colors. Where Shehab's univice had green, Seventorz's univice had red.

"Could we take it off anytime afterwards?" Shehab questioned.

"Of course." Seventorz nodded.

Slightly a bit reluctant at first, Shehab stared at his univice momentarily and he held his breath and closed his eyes as the univice attached itself to Shehab's skin. Shehab winced from the slight pain, but it was soon gone.

"The univice continues to surprise me. I made them basically to help us control when we harness, but much more functions appeared later on with me. So I don't know all of what it could do." Seventorz explained...

* * *

"You wore eyeglasses before?" Johara asked, surprised.

"Yep." Shehab nodded. "Like I mentioned, I was near-sighted, until after I first harnessed in Aimermon."

"Do you still have those photos?" Candice asked.

Shehab smiled, "I sure do. This home of ours is what came from that Biovesto infant I mentioned."

"You're kidding! That little plant grew into all this?!" Johara exclaimed.

"Believe it or not." Shehab shrugged.

"What I wanted to say is, I witnessed the whole car event. I was following you with my univice and so I saw what happened." Seventorz informed.

"So you were amongst those people?" Shehab asked.

"Sure was, and I wasn't surprised when you weren't harmed by that explosion, because from what I know only Digimon could harm other Digimon." Seventorz reminded.

"Well... we learn something new everyday." Shehab shrugged.

"How many univices did you make in all?" Candice asked.

"Seven." Seventorz replied.

"But there are five of us." Johara reminded.

"I didn't know at the time I made them. I made seven just in case." Seventorz remarked.

"There are five of us... Does this ring a bell with anyone? We're similar in number to the Power Rangers." Shehab noted.

"Yeah... I've noticed that." Seventorz nodded.

"Me too." Candice agreed.

"So could there be two other... people like us?" Johara asked.

"We really don't know, but it's possible. If there are two more people like us, we'll hopefully find them and we're ready to help them." Seventorz remarked.

"We sure are. All agreed on us being called either 'Mercenary Rangers' or 'Digital Rangers' or even both, raise your hand." Shehab requested, raising his hand.

Seventorz; Johara, and Candice all raised their hands.

"That's done with." Shehab nodded...

_To be continued..._

_Have the warmth overwhelm you - Never release such feeling - Defend your rights - Harness the Tamed Soul - Emerge from the Horizon Soul - Know your conscience - Serve only yourself - Harness the Soul - A glorious change is ahead - Never stray from your beliefs - Harness the Soul_


End file.
